wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trust 2
The Trust 2 was a spin-off event that ran from September 24 to October 3, 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: :we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #813 -Event Announcement by Hugo- :Hugo ""The Trust 2" will be starting soon. The story this time is about the unknown past of Rembrandt, Felix and 1 more person. What were they all doing before that tragic war started...?" :We're putting pictures on Instagram as well, so be sure to check in with us often!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #813." Retrieved on September 25, 2019. Note Were made for this event: * 1 story with 2 endings, being one to each character: Rembrandt and Felix. * 3 CGs (1 group and 2 close up) of Rembrandt and Felix childhood. * 13 avatar items, being 3 shop exclusive. Walkthrough To complete one story it would needed Story Tickets, 3 Magic Keys and 3 avatar items (for 1400 Coins or 18000 Lune). To complete both: Story Tickets, 4 Magic Keys, and 4 avatar items (for 2100 Coins or 28000 Lune). Chapter 1: : (Part 3/9) "Mini Dragon (Room). Charm Level: 30" - 50 Coins or 500 Lune. : (Part 8/9) "Sleek High Ponytail (Room). Charm Level: 75" - 150 Coins or 1500 Lune. Chapter 2: : (Part 3/8) x1 Magic Key : (Part 6/8) "Dragon Warrior Outfit (Room). Charm Level: 100" - 500 Coins or 6000 Lune. Chapter 3 - Rembrandt: : (Part ) x3 Magic Key : (Part ) " Background (Garden). Charm Level: 150" - 700 Coins or 10000 Lune. Chapter 3 - Felix: : (Part 2/6) x3 Magic Key : (Part /6) " Background (Garden). Charm Level: 150" - 700 Coins or 10000 Lune. Summary Prologue You end up in a world of dragons from long ago. Over there, you meet Rembrandt, Felix, and Lacan. What kind of lives do they have there? Story The story starts with Liz (MC) looking for something in the schools' hallways when she spots Rembrandt and greets him. Apparently he had been in the Academy to give a special lecture. Then he senses that she seemed distressed and Liz explains to him that due to a fight between Hiro and Zeus, the latest ended up summoning a Chronogusta, a magical beast capable to manipulate time and, according to Rembrandt, it was an endangered species. Though Liz mentions that the creature didn't seem to be savage, it could be dangerous that the creature, feeling trapped or cornered, could send someone to a time travel. Rembrandt agrees with Liz and he offers to help her find it. While looking for it, Liz and Rembrandt get to talk a little and Willem shares with her stories form his past. He comments her that he developed a knack for finding missing people or things, since a long time ago, back when Felix and Lacan lived with him, Lacan used to disappear a lot, which made Felix to go looking for him, and the Willem had to go find Felix at the same time. He smiles and tells her that every day used to be like a constant hide-and-seek game. Cautiously, Liz asks him if he knew where Felix was, to which Rembrandt sadly responds that he did not, but he was sure that wherever he was, he probably was looking for Lacan. To comfort him, Liz comments that, wherever he was, she believed that Felix was doing okay and that the three of them will be reunited again in the future. Just as Rembrandt was thanking her, Liz spots a dark figure and she follows it. She tries to lure the Chronogusta, but instead, the creature speaks to her saying that she, as Goddess of Time, must know the past.Then it creates a magic circle and, before disappearing, the Chronogusta warns her about not to change the past. Trivia * Due to Felix's not owning a route, his personal CG was saved in Group Photo Memories. * This spin-off showed Felix's sprite without his hood for the first time. Gallery trust2_ad.png|Advertisement1 trust2_ad1.png|Advertisement2 trust2_ad2.png|Advertisement3 trust2_top.png|Event Top trust2_cover.png|Story cover trust2_all-check.png trust2_early1.png trust2_early2.png trust2_route-map.png trust2_remlix.png trust2_ava1.png trust2_ava2.png trust2_early-reward.png|Early Bird Rewards trust2_early-prize1.png|Early Bird Prizes trust2_early-prize2.png|Early Bird Prizes trust2_comp-reward.png|Story Completion Rewards trust2_comp-prize.png|Story Completion Prizes trust2_check.png|Checkpoint avatars trust2_shop1.png|Exclusive shop item trust2_shop2.png|Exclusive shop items trust2_all-ava.png|All avatar items trust2_banners.png|Banners Category:Events Category:Spin-off Events